


An Arrangement

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Edging, F/F, Kinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>edging</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrangement

Startled awake, Inara blinked in darkness. “River? What's wrong?”

“I'd like to contract your services. No hard coin, but I've got this really pretty bromeliad arrangement.” River shoved a giant, shallow planter into her lap and laid down beside her. 

“That's not really how it's done.” Inara couldn't help but smile. “ _Why?_ ”

“Remember Miranda? How my brain broke, and then everything was better again?” Inara nodded, and she continued, “I need help doing that again. Lower. I can almost, almost, almost...then nothing.”

“I could teach you some--”

River grabbed her hand, sliding it between her legs. “Show, don't tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not _purposeful_ edging, but I hope it still counts. I considered having Inara purposefully do so, but I didn't want poor River going crazy again.


End file.
